


Lifeguard Duty

by ClearTogether



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela is a thirsty girl, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Lifeguard!Fareeha, Lifeguard!Pharah, Mercy - Freeform, One True Pairing, Oral, Oral Sex, Pharah, Pharmercy, Quickie, Sex, Shipping, Smut, Summer Games 2020, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearTogether/pseuds/ClearTogether
Summary: Angela sees Lifeguard Fareeha on her break at the beach, and well, Fareeha is just so hot in that outfit… how could Angela resist?Basically pure smut, like all my fics.Short n fluffy, this one is a "quickie" ;)
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari & Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	Lifeguard Duty

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been taking a long break from social media and my projects. But! I’ve been revisiting my “Doctor Amari” unfinished chapter drafts lately, and It is very close to being complete! 
> 
> The only place I’m actually “posting” on is YouTube, here’s the link it’s mostly dumb shitposts tho I’ve been making just for fun: https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCv1W0e2HMJ6Le4dmZ5i1fGA
> 
> (I guess this does technically contain sex in a public place, but I wouldn’t call it exhibitionism personally just because there’s no chance of getting caught, and no allusion to the thrill of being in public, I kinda left that out whoops LOL) 
> 
> (I was really tempted to name this ‘Sex on the Beach’ get it? Because that’s a name of an alcohol? Oh god)
> 
> OK ANYWAYS,  
> Quick, short smutfic of that sexy af pharah summer games lifeguard skin. ❤️
> 
> ENJOY!

“Fareeha!” Angela waved at her girlfriend, dropping her beach bag in the sand before running to catch up with the lifeguard.  The doctor was wearing one of Fareeha’s dark blue hoodies over her usual two-piece red bathing suit.

Fareeha turned around when her name was called, and was delighted to see her sweetheart. “Angela? I didn’t expect to see you here today.” The lifeguard was grinning ear-to-ear.

The blonde girl embraced the taller woman, who was much more dryer than she had been expecting. Fareeha hugged her back. “We’ve been sending everyone home due to the potential forecast. Jesse and I are here just in case anyone sneaks in. Actually, how did you—“

Angela gave her a quick kiss before she explained, “I told the toll booth man that I was just dropping some things off for one of the lifeguards. They recognized me and let me through.”

“Oh? Dropping off things, such as…?” Fareeha mused, tugging at her hoodie the doctor was wearing.

Angela laughed. “Well, yes, I was bringing this back to you.” She looked down at the comfortable navy-blue garment. “I didn’t know it would be so cold out, though, so I did put it on.” She admitted. “It’s a bit too big for me, but it _is_ rather cozy, and it smells like you. But I know you wanted it back.”

Fareeha smiled thoughtfully at her, and fiddled a bit with her drawstrings and hood. “That’s quite alright, babe. You should keep it for now. It looks good on you.” 

Angela beamed back at her. “Actually, that isn’t all I came here for. I went to the lifeguard tower, down there,” she gestured towards the large beige look-out post for the guards that was only a ways off to the side behind them. “Jesse told me you had just gone on your break and that you were around. So I left with him a lunch I packed for you.”

That made Fareeha’s eyebrows perk up. “You didn’t have to do that,” she began.

Angela shushed Fareeha by pressing her finger against her lips to stop her from protesting further. “I know. But I wanted to. So it’s there for you, if you want it.” 

Angela pulled her hand away and Fareeha nodded, wiping away whatever sand Angela had accidentally gotten on her lips. She laughed softly before continuing. “Well, Thank you very much, Angela. Maybe tonight, I could return the favor and make you dinner at your place?” 

Angela found herself a tad too distracted to immediately respond, as she noticed Fareeha’s lifeguard uniform. “Hm? Oh, yes, that would be lovely.” She clasped her hands together in excitement at the realization of the offer made. “Yeah! Sorry, I got distracted… You’re such a beautiful woman, Fareeha” Angela sighed dreamily, bringing her clasped hands up to her cheek and kicking up one of her legs.

“O-Oh? You think so?” Fareeha asked, looking at her outfit as if she had forgotten she was dressed so revealingly.

“Of course! You have such a pretty face,” The blonde started, reaching her hands out and cupping her face within her hands. Her thumbs rubbing over her cheeks as Fareeha smiled at her like a puppy dog. 

“And, your figure!” She took a step back and reached for one of Fareeha’s arms, guiding her to flex her bicep, to which the lifeguard obliged “So toned...” the blonde’s fingers stroked her arm through her fabric, tracing the flex in her muscles. Fareeha was extremely sexy, her physique showing her muscles. But not in a chunky sort of way, either. Her definition was so well-toned and lean.

Fareeha smirked, examining her flexed bicep. “Mmm, I see. Perhaps I am rather sexy.” 

“You are.” Angela leaned forwards, her eyes going towards the girl’s stomach “Your abs are extremely sexy, too,” She whispered, wistfully sighing as she did so. She was so close to the lifeguard, that she could feel her warmth radiating off of her skin. Drawing her in to be close. To touch her more. To feel her bare skin all over.

She let her fingertips dance along the other woman’s middle before her hands had begun stroking the front of Fareeha’s beautiful abs, her palms both flat against her. The few water droplets that remained on her bare skin sparkled in the low-light sun made her definition look especially exceptional, contouring along the carved shape of her lean figure. 

Fareeha was enjoying having her tummy pet like this. Her eyelids had fluttered closed as she hummed in delight. Her lips curved in that adorable smile as she shut out the outside world. Focusing entirely on the warm sensation.

Fareeha would get this cute, ditzy look sometimes when she was starting to become aroused. It was really quite a precious thing, and made the medic want her girlfriend even more. 

Her hands moved along her body, moving to stroke at her sides down from the end of her ribs to the start of her hip bone. 

And Fareeha started to shift her weight between her legs, her feet and toes digging into the sand as she stood in place. 

While Fareeha’s eyes were happily closed, Angela could not blink away for a moment. The blonde’s chest panting as she grinned, soaking in the sight before her of Fareeha showing so much skin. In fact, she wanted to touch those sinfully shaped legs. Those brown, glimmering spectacles that boasted much more skin than what appropriate for typical day-wear.

With an absent mind, she let her hands wander downwards, as her fingertips briefly danced across the soft tender skin of her sensitive inner thighs. Fareeha had gasped. Her posture became still and rigid as the fleeting touch drifted across her. Her eyes still closed, but her eyebrows strained.

She let her digits trace the area, until they got higher, meeting the crevice between her upper thigh and lower abdomen. Now touching her girlfriend through the satiny boy-cut swimsuit she wore. The only think keeping her from touching her bare skin.  That, and the inconvenient, hard-plastic flotation devices strapped over her privates. That would have to go. She tapped the front of the obstruction strapped across the woman’s mound with her fingertip, furrowing her brow. She heard the lifeguard’s breath catch. “Hmm, how would you go about removing this? It’s in my way.” She stated somewhat matter-of-fact, like what she was asking wasn’t absolutely obscene. But she was also a tad coy, and perhaps even impatient and irritated in her tone.

“Fuck, A-Angela!” The normally-confident woman stammered. She finally broke away, realizing the ultimate direction this amorous exchange was headed. In a lower voice, she leaned her head down and hissed, “What on _Earth_ are you trying to do?”

“What does it look like I’m trying to do?” Angela asked, not looking up at the girl. Just watching herself pet the front of her plastic pair of panties, and not even attempting to hide her mischievous grin.

In a voice little more than a whisper now, the lifeguard answered. “It looks like you’re trying to _fuck me_. Out here. Out on the _damned beach_.” 

Angela laughed at hearing it spoken outright, a less than gracious chortle, to which she had to cover her mouth with her hands. She looked up to see Fareeha, pouting at her, and red from what wasn’t sunburn.

“Well, you caught me!” The doctor laughed, throwing up her hands. “That’s exactly what I’m trying to do.”

Fareeha crossed her arms and huffed. God, she did look so adorable right now. So flustered and pouty like that. “Okay... but _why_?” 

“How can I _not_ want to fuck you when you look _so_ _damned sexy_ like that?! Gods, your _abs_ , your _legs_... and your uniform just _teases_ what’s underneath...” Angela let herself blatantly admire those features, licking her lips. She was being quite the pervert right now and she knew it, but she also knew her girlfriend didn’t mind. In fact, she knew Fareeha loved how forwards the unsuspecting doctor could be at times. Confiding that she loved the way she so apparently desired her, and loving their shared moments of flirtatious and playful banter.

Fareeha turned herself away, facing her back towards Angela. The blonde knew all too well the lifeguard was becoming very flustered by her compliments. “My outfit is not intended to be provocative...” she murmured. 

“Gott, and your _ass_! It looks so sexy!” Angela exclaimed.

Fareeha instinctively clapped her hands over her bottom, obstructing it from view. “Don’t look at my ass!” She exclaimed.

“Oh, Fareeha…” She whispered. A husked tone which almost sounded hurt. “Please let me look at you? You’re such a beauty.” 

Fareeha made a nervous whining noise in the upper part of her throat. “Thank you, but... I don’t want you to get any more aroused, Angela. I may be on my break, but… this is a _public place_ … We can’t just, ah… you know, have _sex_.”

Angela looked around. “There’s not a person in sight. And Jesse is covering your shift in the guard tower down there, no?” The mentioned man was stationed a few yards ahead of them on the shoreline. He wouldn’t be able to see what they were up to from there, either.

“...He is.” The younger girl affirmed. There was only so much she could fight off her urges when Angela was throwing herself at her like this. “Ah, I suppose, if we are _brief_...” she let go of her buttocks and started scratching the back of her neck. 

Angela practically jumped on her, throwing her arms around the woman and kissing her neck. “Oh, thank you, _thank you_! Don’t worry, I can be quick. Then we can make proper love tonight, if you aren’t too worn out.”

“Ooh, I like that idea,” Fareeha hummed, finally giving in and allowed herself to enjoy the blonde’s kisses. 

“I just... Gods, I’m sorry for being this way, but I just want to fuck you so damn badly!” She whined, her hands swiftly running down her life vest to feel the warm and slick skin of her abs again. 

“Christ, Ange... I love when you say things like that.” The dark haired woman sighed, leaning into her sweet girlfriend’s embrace. 

“I hope you’re ready for me...” Angela mused while drawing circles across her lower abdomen down to her inner thighs. “Help me with your suit, won’t you?” 

Fareeha quickly fumbled with some straps to unlatch the obstructing part of her uniform, while Angela kept herself busy by mouthing at that beautiful dark neck. It tasted extra salty against her tongue, due to the ocean, no doubt. And slightly bitter from the taste of sunscreen, although faint, as it has probably been worn from the tides and ready for a new application.

The piece of orange plastic was tossed somewhere in the sand beneath them. “There,” Fareeha breathed. 

Angela just chuckled, and moved around her so that they were standing face to face. She stole a what was supposed to be a brief kiss, but Fareeha really pushed into it once it started. Really craving it. It was Angela who had to break away before the stronger woman could tackle her into the sand. “Damn!” She laughed as she wiped some drool from the corner of her lips with her wrist. “Somebody is eager!”

“Well, who’s fault is that!?” Again, the woman gave that adorable pout. 

But Angela was done with teasing the poor girl any longer. She was ready to finally indulge what both of them craved.

So without answering, she dropped down to her knees. 

Gosh, she must be drunk off of lust, as she could guess she’s probably acting quite deprived right about now. She just wanted to get this woman off, make her feel good. 

But also, perhaps more urgently, she just wanted to taste her. To feel the familiar shape of her loins against her mouth. And perform a series of acts only appropriate in the most private of living quarters.

Angela’s mouth was open as she brought her face closer. The heady fragrance she had been desiring wafted around her, but this time it was intermingled with the smell of ocean mist and sunscreen. 

Her dainty fingers pinched at the swimsuit’s corners as she guided the fabric down, peeling it off of her girlfriend’s skin. Bringing it down just a touch. just enough for that sweet snatch to finally be exposed. A beautiful mess of curly dark hairs. Her arousal plastered them against her skin in the area of her mons that surrounded her delicious slit. And the glistening, smooth skin of her clitoral hood peeking out from between her mons. with her dark inner labia barely visible behind it, lining her slit. Much like a beautiful layer of lace that protrudes at the ends of a fairy-tale dress. 

“Ohh, fuck,” Angela moaned at the sight. She brought the base of her palm to her lower parts, pushing down on her clit through her swimsuit. Seeing Fareeha’s snatch was always incredibly lovely for her, let alone seeing it be so excited for her. She had to briefly curb her own edge in order for her to properly perform her task.  And she knew she had to be quick overall, so she wouldn’t tarry. As much as she’d love to just admire the sight and tease and prolong, holding onto every last second. But she knew there was a good chance she’d get the opportunity for that tonight. 

So she let her eyes flutter closed while she leaned her face into her heavenly mound. When she made contact, she could feel Fareeha jolt. But if she moaned she couldn’t hear, because the blood roaring in her ears shut out all sound.

Between licking in gentle and short upwards strokes at the heated skin, she gave small mouthing kisses. So that she could feel her way around her with her eyes closed. Her nose was tickled by her soft curls as she did so, searching for the right angle, the right spot. The prime position for her face to rest where she could make quick work of her lover.  It didn’t take long, as when her chin was tilted upwards, and her lower lip was where her inner folds began, she could feel Fareeha’s pulse race against her tongue and her inner thighs clasp her head in place.

And, fuck it, she couldn’t take it anymore. She pushed her middle down against her own clit, wedging her swim bottoms between her outer folds, and began rubbing her own clit back and forth. 

Angela's lips tenderly wrapped around the other girl's clit and her hood between her outer folds. Her face pressed firmly against her. Her nose now more closely brushing against her hairs.  And with her tongue, she prodded the tip of her hood. Pressing against it, carefully flicking the taut flesh up and down with great care. 

Then she began her assault. She suckled the area in her mouth like she would her nipple. A decent pace she was setting from the start. Massaging the ply, squishy skin with the suction of her hot and wet mouth, within her pursed lips.  Goodness, the flesh felt so heated within her mouth. It drove her forwards, despite the crick in her neck which she couldn’t even feel at this point. 

This was the heavenly bliss Fareeha’s body had made her crave. The aroma was intoxicating in itself, let alone, the taste. The delicious savory tang and salty discharge of her privates filling her sensations. Her opening pressed somewhat against her chin while she could feel her sticky, gooey essence drip down the sides of her cheeks!  It was all just so much. She moaned, the throaty vocalization vibrating against her girlfriend’s sweet and delicious nethers. 

With Fareeha’s legs sandwiching either side of her head, pressing down against her ears, she really couldn’t hear much aside from her own instability along with the beating of her own pulse echoing in her ears. 

She just sat and languished the sensations while rubbing herself off. Feeling the texture of her delicate skin nestled nicely inside her mouth through kissing lips. Enjoying herself while she worked the small but sensitive nub. 

She would slow down her suckling ministrations whenever she needed a moment’s rest, also giving this beauty who‘s snatch was against her face a much-needed chance to catch her breath. And then, when she felt more then ready, she’d push out a blistering pace in a short burst before settling back down on her prolonged-tempo once more.

Fareeha was very apparent when she was near towards being finished off. Her legs were much more unsteady. Shaky, even, as she began to shift her weight from either side. 

She felt her hands dig into her hair to keep balance from toppling over. But she was gentle, ever mindful of her, just like she always was. Her fingertips even began to massage at her scalp, causing Angela to moan and rub her own clit with renewed vigor.

Fareeha was always so considerate, never wanting to hurt her. Unless, of course, Angela has explicitly requested for such a thing. Yet even then, the blonde had to reassure cautious Fareeha before she would properly oblige. She was a darling lover, and it made her heart soar.

And what also told of her lover’s looming climax were those sexy hips. It was subtle, but she was rolling her hips slightly in rhythm with the doctor soothing her fiery clit. Angela loved it. The way the younger girl was smooshing her vulva against her face in tangent with her suckling her most sensitive area. 

But exactly when she came undone, it was unintentional. Not unwelcome, of course. But Angela hadn’t been trying for it. She hadn’t been unrelenting in her pace or anything of the sort. She was simply lost in the thick haze of her drunken state, fooling around and simply doing whatever she craved in that moment when she felt Fareeha shudder and shake. Her hands making fists in her hair as she screamed out, a high pitched moan that ended with elated cooing and rubbing her head. She had spilled quite generously down her cheeks and her chin which even spilled somewhat down her neck. 

Angela had pushed down on Fareeha’s clit with her tongue when the woman came, feeling her ride out her climax on her, and waited only until after she was sure Fareeha had finished entirely to untuck her head from between her soft and cozy thighs. 

And she had been so aroused already that she had been teetering on her own edge for a while now. Teasing herself and not committing until now, while she was staring at Fareeha’s flexing and damp vulva, did she let herself cum. It felt simply amazing, magical even, and she moaned happily whilst smiling as she did so. Her voice unsteadily wavering from beginning to end. and afterwards, she could feel Fareeha’s hands still on her head, petting her comfortingly. Giddy from lust and happy from relief, she sighed so sweet and wishfully, feeling so deeply content.

She tugged Fareeha’s swimming bottoms back upwards, covering the lewd sight from view. She took a moment before stumbling backwards a bit when she brought herself off up of her knees. Her legs wobbling from having just come. But Fareeha caught her and helped her back to her feet all the way. 

Angela smiled at her girlfriend and couldn’t help but giggling. Aftershocks still pulsing through her body, undoubtedly Fareeha’s as well. And she hugged her. “Ooh, Thank you, Fareeha.” She mused. 

“Me?” While embracing, Fareeha shifted to bend and pick up the discarded piece of her suit and re-latched it in its appropriate place. “I should be thanking you! I am the luckiest girl alive.”

Angela ‘awed’ at the sentiment, til a realization hit her. “...Damn. You know, I was so worried about getting you to come in such short time... I completely forgot how cuddly I am afterwards.” She silently cursed herself. She didn’t want to stop hugging her girlfriend. 

“I forgot too.” The lifeguard admitted. “But don’t worry, dear. I’ll be at your apartment soon tonight. Then we can snuggle as much as you like.”

Angela pulled away finally. “I’d like that. I’ll be waiting for you. I—“

“Oh! Angela,” Fareeha laughed, softly yet adoringly. Her hand cupped one of her girlfriend's cheeks. “I’ve... you’ve...” Angela stared blankly at those humorous eyes admiring her, and the lifeguard cleared her throat before she found her words. “...You should just, um, wipe your face. And your neck.” 

Angela blinked before it clicked in her head. “Oh! Well, no worries, I’ve got a beach towel in my bag I can use.” She reassured, cackling madly afterwards. 

“Good.” Fareeha nodded, still smiling and her face newly red. “I will see you after work then, my Angel. I better go relieve Jesse from his shift, before he comes looking for me and finds you looking like... this.” She straightened out a few strands of her blonde tresses and pat her head.

Angela hummed. She stole a quick kiss from her girlfriend before skipping off to pick up her beach bag she had left in the sand.  Although as she was wiping her face and neck clean with her towel, she remembered something. “Fareeha!” She called out.

The woman who was a good distance away now stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at her. 

“When you get to my place,” she yelled across the beach, “Since I didn’t get the chance, I want you to know that I plan on tribbing your abs real good tonight!” 

Angela laughed as she saw Fareeha’s embarrassed look of shock while she stumbled backwards before turning back around and scampering off to her post.


End file.
